No Fishing
by Scully2
Summary: The FINAL CHAPTER - 6 Is up, and as requested - IT IS R-RATED, SO BE WARNED. Pure unadulterated S/J Smuttiness. AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. THANKS EVERYONE.
1. Default Chapter

Stargate is and never will be mine.

Spoilers: NIL

Rating: PG13 for know, but who knows.

**Chapter One - No Fishing**

All four of them were sat in the commissary, eating desert, both Teal'c and Jack were stuffing themselves with pie. Daniel was eating chocolate sponge and custard, and Sam was eating her usual blue Jell-O, but this time there was a twist, she'd topped it with whipped cream.

General Hammond had given them all down time, and the weather forecaster had promised that this weekend was going to be nothing but sunshine. So with that in mind Colonel O'Neill decided it was about time his team deserved a well-earned rest.

Jack clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly, "Right kids! I'm organising an adventure weekend for us all. There's going to be lots of sun, lots of food, rock climbing and white water rafting and…"He paused dramatically for effect, "...absolutely nooo fishing."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and mouthed, 'No fishing' their eyes widening in delight, how could they refuse. Even Teal'c seemed pleased at going away without having to suffer the wrath of O'Neill spending hours fishing. Jack, paying them no attention, because he was on a role now carried on. "Now I know what you're all going to say, 'I'm too busy…I've too many projects…I'm washing my hair..." He continued now looking directly at Sam.

Sam had to bite her bottom lip from laughing, "Washing her hair?" Never in her life had she used that as a refusal to go fishing with him. She looked at him with her arms folded across her chest. "Um… Colonel, when have I ever said I'm too busy because I'm washing my hair?"

Jack imitated her by crossing his arms in front of him, and replied with a straight face, "Who said I was talking about you Major?"

"Well Colonel, since you asked. It's actually a typical comment you frequently make when I tell you I can't go fishing." She replied baiting him that little bit further.

"Actually..."

"Yes?" She replied simply, desperately trying to hold back the laughter, waiting for him to dig his way out of this.

"I was referring to Teal'c," he replied completely straight-faced.

There must have been something in the water, for that little comment caused the biggest outburst of laughter that they had heard in weeks. And, what made them laugh even harder was the fact that Teal'c said with a straight face, "But, I do not have any hair O'Neill."

Trying to regain their composure, Jack finally got to the point of asking, "So, who's up for it then?"

"Absolutely." Daniel said almost immediately.

"I would be pleased to accompany you O'Neill."

Fantastic, he thought, two down one to go. Shifting his eyes directly towards her, he asked, "Well Ms Carter, do we have the pleasure of your company for a couple of days?"

Smiling sincerely, she replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sir."

Expecting her to say 'No' to his idea, Jack had already had come up with a plan of attack for just such an occasion. The word 'Yes' coming from Carter didn't register at all, so Jack continued with his spiel.

"C'mon Carter, you know you want to. Just the four of us, we can do the rapids thing, get real wet, and then sleep…" Then it suddenly hit him. Did he hear right? Did she just say 'Yes' to him? Nah he thought, she'd never said yes before, and so he continued.

Sam rolled her eyes upwards, god he was going to go on like this all day if she didn't stop him. Getting up from her chair, she moved round the table until she was face to face with him, their faces literally inches apart. Then with subtlety flying out of the window, she placed both hands on his face making sure that he was looking directly into her eyes; knowing full well this would throw him off balance. Sometimes it was so much fun watching him squirm. Carter, putting her feminine head on threw him a special smile. Then leaning slightly forward, she raised her hands to cup his face in a suggestive manner.

Jack shut up immediately. Complete shock had now taken over as his 2IC had hold of his face in her hands, looking as if she was ready to plant a smacker on his lips.

Completely lost by her touch, and the sultry look she was giving him, he blabbed like an idiot. "W.W..W..What did you say?" Having her this close to him was certainly having an effect on him, more than he cared to admit in company. God, he could drown in those sea blue eyes.

Sam thought it was hilarious, if she knew how much of an effect her saying 'Yes' to the Colonel was going to have, she would've done it a long time ago. Enjoying the playfulness a little too much, she leant even closer into him, her body pressing ever so slightly against him. She could see in his face that the Colonel's body temperature had risen by about 10 degrees. Little beads of sweat surfaced on his forehead. As her face grew closer she moistened her lips with her tongue for effect. Jack felt as if his legs were going to give way any minute. Then ever so slowly she brushed pass his lips towards his ear and said in a husky voice. "Yes I'll go with you."

Daniel, desperately trying not to laugh at the Colonel's awkwardness, placed his hand over his mouth in a vein attempt to stop an escaped giggle. Unfortunately the giggle that came out sounded more like a snort and subsequently brought Jack back to the present.

One completely flustered Colonel O'Neill shook his head slightly trying to hold down the erotic image he'd had there for a moment. Carter had pulled away to a safe distance leaving an exhausted Jack collapsed on the nearest chair, unable to stand up any longer. Luckily for him the commissary was empty apart from SG1, he certainly did not want this going round. He could hear the rumour mill now saying, "Hey did you hear about the Colonel? Carter nearly brought the Colonel down to his knees with her feminine wiles." Hell, he'd never live it down. Then thinking back to his Black ops days he thought, "They should have Carter as one of their trainers, the men wouldn't stand a chance!"

Still reeling from their near encounter, Jack just stared at her with awe as she casually walked out of the commissary. Trying to cool himself off, he gulped the last remnants of water from his cup as he mused, "Well, it's going to be an interesting trip, that's for sure!"

End chapter 1


	2. Outrageous Flirting Take II

Spoilers: NIL (it's all my own warped mind)

Stargate: Sadly it will never be mine.

Rating PG13.

**Chapter 2 – Outrageous Flirting Take II**

They all left early the following day, not wanting to miss the next few days of sunshine that the forecaster had promised. Jack especially wanted to take every advantage of it. Turning his head slightly to see his 2IC seated next to him, he was hoping that, that wouldn't be the only thing he would be taking advantage of this weekend.

Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from, he thought, but knew very well; remembering events of what had taken place in the commissary last night. She hadn't mentioned a single thing about it, and it was bugging the hell out of him. Maybe just maybe she would reveal all tonight? Oh, I so don't want to go there, he thought. Well he did, but not while Teal'c and Daniel were in the back. Hmm, but maybe if he and Carter were back there… That thought suddenly brought a whole array of images to his mind. Desperately he tried to concentrate on the road ahead, as opposed to what he was thinking. He turned to smile at Carter; who had been completely oblivious to his train of thought.

Carter saw her CO smile, and wondered what was going through his mind after last night. She couldn't believe she had flirted like that, especially with the Colonel; it just wasn't her way. However, a little voice inside her head was saying, '_Ah! But wasn't it fun!_' Quickly she put those thoughts to the back of her mind…for now. There would be plenty of time for that later. Then completely unexpectedly she grinned like a Cheshire cat thinking about the later part. She turned her head away from the Colonel, feeling herself go slightly red, though still smiling to herself.

Teal'c and Daniel who had been sitting patiently in the back just looked at each other. They both realised that they were missing out on some private joke, but didn't quite know what it was yet. But, one thing was for sure; they were determined to find out.

"Um, Jack, are we nearly there yet?" Daniel asked inquisitively.

"About another 10 miles, Daniel. Then let the fun commence." Jack answered slightly giddily, with his eyes shifting towards Carter.

Sam was desperately trying not to giggle at Daniel; who sounded like a little kid on a long car journey. She was just waiting for him to say, "I need to pee!"

"You in a rush for some R&R Danny?" Jack asked turning his head towards the back for just a moment.

"Um, not exactly."

"What then?"

"I...Um…need to go to the bathroom." There he'd said it even though it made him feel severely embarrassed; it was such a cliché. He remembered going on trips with his parents as a child, and hearing those fateful words; "Are we there yet? Look, I can see the Sea! I need the toilet."

It was enough to tip Carter over the edge as she burst out laughing, quickly followed by Colonel O'Neill.

"Hey guys, it's not funny, I really need to go"

Desperately trying to regain his composure, Jack looked at him awkwardly and said, "Can't you...Um…I don't know, hold it?" Silently he was thinking, _Oh I so don't want to go there!_ Jack replied feeling more like his father than his CO.

Carter couldn't help herself she had to say it, "We're nearly there honey, just cross your legs for a little while longer."

Daniel was not amused with their fun at his expense, and replied coolly, "Funny Sam, real funny."

Within about 10 minutes, they pulled up to the nearest gas station a couple of miles down the road, Teal'c wanted to stretch his legs while Daniel was in the rest room. That just left Jack and Sam stood by the car, alone.

Jack shifted from one foot to the other, secretly glad that there was a big honkin' bit of metal between them, because if there wasn't, he was seriously thinking of taking her in his arms and smothering her with kisses. He had never seen this playful side of Carter, and he liked it…a lot. Torn between his duties as her CO, and his manly urges he resisted the fantasy that had sprung to mind.

"So!"

Here it comes thought Sam. "So!" She responded as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Um… about last night."

"What about it?" She replied in all innocence. Noticing that the Colonel's face was now becoming a lovely shade of scarlet. Sam's eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Jack rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she was making him say it out loud. With nervous energy careering through his veins, he rubbed his hands vigorously over his face. Suddenly a thought occurred to him…she was playing with him, and loving every minute of it. _Well Major, two can play at that game. /_/ Secretly he was going to enjoy the fun he was going to have with her, and how he was going to make her feel just as hot and bothered as she'd made him last night.

Just as he was about to go to the other side of the car, Teal'c and Daniel trotted back. _Ah well, it'll keep till later_. Jack thought smugly. Just as they were getting back into their respective seats, Sam asked too sweetly, "Was there something you wanted to say Colonel?"

Feigning ignorance and the questioning looks from the back, Jack answered, "No. I'm sure it'll keep Major."

Smiling smugly she replied "Okay, Sir. Later then?"

"Oh most definitely, Major!"

Eventually they arrived at the camp, neither of them could believe how beautiful it was here. It literally was just the four of them with the openness all to themselves. They had no one to answer to, no saving the world for once; it was just them, and the birds. Looking out towards the lake in front of them, Teal'c eyed the Colonel suspiciously. "I thought you said there would be no fishing O'Neill? Yet here we stand before a great lake, filled with…fish!"

"Ah relax, Teal'c. There are fish in this water, but, I did promise that I would not be fishing. Didn't I Kids?" He retorted, enlisting the help of his team-mates in convincing Teal'c that he was telling the truth; but getting no reply. Teal'c approached him with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Anyone want to help me out here?" He continued looking directly at Sam and Daniel.

"Oh yeah sure, Jack"

"Yes Sir, you did say that." They both replied unconvincingly.

"Thanks for that glowing support guys." Jack muttered as Teal'c cautiously strolled past him lifting one eyebrow.

Finally getting all their stuff out the car, they were all looking forward to relaxing on the waterfront. They were just in the process of pitching their tents, when Sam noticed that hers was missing. With hands on hips she realised full well that they couldn't fit three people into the one tent, which meant that one of the lads had to sleep in the tent with Sam.

"Okay Guys, since it was you lot who left my tent behind, I'm going to have to share with one of you!" Turning to face them all she asked, "So, who am I bunking with?"

Totally ignoring her, Daniel and Jack turned their heads in the opposite direction and began whistling…out of tune. Teal'c busied himself with removing the rest of the gear from the SUV.

"Guys?" She asked slightly hurt, wondering why none of them wanted to bunk up with her.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other their eyes indicating a battle of wills as to who would explain to her. Jack spoke first in the end, with his eyes directed straight at Daniel.

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"Um, don't you think you should be the one to...Um...tell her?" Jack asked, his eyes pleading that he would be the one to do it.

"Um, no, no. I don't think so Jack. As her CO, I definitely think you should be the one." He informed him, wrinkling his nose, causing his eyes closing into little slits.

Carter was even more confused as to why they wouldn't tell her; it was starting to make her paranoid.

Getting absolutely no help from Daniel, he muttered loudly, "Oh, f'crying out loud. Fine I'll tell her! Carter, look I hate to break it to you, but Um...well...you see." Way to stumble Jack. Taking a deep he said awkwardly, "Well you kinda…Um…sorta snore." There he'd said it!

Sam looked horrified; her mouth gaped open as she heard what her CO had said. What could she say to that! Finally finding her voice again she replied indignantly, "I do not!"

Looking at each other, with their heads bobbing up and down, they both went, "Yeah, you do!"

Even Teal'c had caught on, and said matter of fact. "I do indeed concur!"

Sam was mortified. Why hadn't they told her earlier? Looking at her CO for support, she noticed that he didn't really seem too bothered about it. Well at least she hoped he didn't. Jack walked round to Carter and put his arm around her seeing that she was embarrassed. "Hey Carter, don't worry, you can bunk with me, I don't mind. Really."

With her eyes taking on a puppy dog look she asked, "Do I really snore Sir?" Hoping that they were only exaggerating.

"Like a 747 Carter!"

Carter's face fell slightly, now she would be worried for the whole weekend. Seeing that this had upset Carter more than he realised, he desperately tried to think o something to bring the happy, playful Carter back. Suddenly he thought of the perfect thing that would make her smile.

"Hey Carter." He stated, making her turn and face him "Don't worry! I know 101 ways to stop a women snoring." He jested, and then lightly kissed the top of her forehead.

Feeling the softest touch on her forehead, her stomach decided at that point to do a complete somersault. Inwardly she suddenly felt heaps better and openly she grinned towards her CO. She cheekily asked, "So, was that number 1?"

Jack O'Neil smiled back at her, his grin rivalling that of a Cheshire cat and said with all innocence. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see!"

With that he walked over to where the tents had been laid, leaving a wide-eyed Samantha Carter mystified about the other 100 ways.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Play Nicely

Spoilers: NIL, it's my own smutty mind.  
  
Rating: Should probably be 15.  
  
Pairing: Definitely S & J

**Chapter 3 - PLAY NICELY**  
  
Sam was left staring after her CO, as he went to help Daniel and Teal'c put up the tents. Daniel and Teal'c had been eyeing up the interaction between the two since last night, and had noticed that things were definitely heating up between Sam and Jack. Daniel was pleasantly surprised to see the two of them falling back into the flirtatious banter that had been absent for a while, and he'd kind of missed it.  
  
As Sam began to walk over to the men in her life, intense feelings for Jack came rising to the surface as she mused, "Hmm, 101 ways eh! This could get very interesting!"  
  
Daniel, sticking the pegs into the ground spoke first, "So, Sam, who are you bunking with?" He asked slyly, knowing full well that Jack had already said she could bunk with him.  
  
Without thinking, she blurted out, "I'm sleeping with the Colonel." Then realising what she'd said, Sam did a complete turn around and tried desperately to get her foot out of mouth by further explaining. "Um, well, what I meant was, that I'm not going to be sleeping with the Colonel, but, I'll be sleeping next to him. In my own sleeping bag, and..." Sam paused, this was not going well. Then noticing the boys, specifically Jack and Daniel who were desperately trying to hide their amusement at her expense. Their eyes wide in anticipation on how she had planned to dig her way out of this. Jack's eyes twinkled in delight, this was great, he'd never heard Carter lost for words, and he didn't even have to do anything apart from watch her stumble.  
  
Seeing the funny side she just replied, "Oh, shut up guys, you know very well what I mean!"  
  
"We know Sam, but it's just so much fun watching you squirm." Jack replied, enjoying every moment. Daniel, finally let go of the laughter he'd been holding. As for Teal'c, well he just raised his eyebrows. Feeling rather childish, Sam just stuck her tongue out at them both and blew a big raspberry, which made them laugh even harder.  
  
For the remainder of the day, they enjoyed the serenity of their location, laughing and joking as they pitched up their tents. Teal'c had volunteered to do the cooking on the open stove, which they'd brought with them. Sunset was starting to set in, and they wanted to relax for the rest of the evening. At the mention of food, Daniel's stomach decided to grumble with anticipation.  
  
"Hungry Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"Starving! What have we got to eat?"  
  
"How about some nice fresh fish? I now exactly where we can get some!" He replied teasing them.  
  
They all turned round in astonishment, looking as if they were about to ambush him then shouted in unison, "NO!"  
  
"Geez, you guys are so touchy!" He replied mocking them.  
  
As Teal'c prepared the meal, Daniel, Jack and Sam went to collect some firewood, it would be nightfall soon, and the pressure of being so high up, caused the night to become cold very quickly.  
  
Sam volunteered to start the camp fire off, but Jack becoming manly all of a sudden, put his hand on arm and said in caveman like voice, "Me man, me build fire!" What Jack didn't know was that Sam had hold of all the matches, so for the next half an hour Jack tried desperately to light the fire using two wooden sticks, and began vigorously rubbing them together.  
  
Daniel watched Jack with amusement, and pulled Sam to one side, "Sooo, when are you going to tell him about the matches, Sam?"  
  
"When I think he's learned his lesson, I mean, c'mon 'Me, Man, me make fire', what is this the dark ages?" Daniel sniggered in amusement.  
  
Sam acting all innocent walked over to where Colonel Jack O'Neill knelt, desperately trying to get some sparks out of the wood. All she could hear was him muttering, "Oh, f'crying out loud...c'mon stupid sticks." Desperately trying to act all serious, Sam peered over his shoulder and sweetly asked, "Everything okay, Sir?"  
  
Jack looked across at her, a hint of a scowl on his face, frustration was now clearly showing. "The sticks are just wet, that's all."  
  
"Do you want me to try, Sir? I mean I bet your hands and wrists are getting stiff, I mean it has been half an hour." She smiled serenely. Ready to bait him, hook line and sinker.  
  
"Thanks Carter, that'd be great!" Jack smiled slightly, feeling bad for the little joke he made earlier about women not being able to make a campfire.  
  
"Nooo problem, Sir. Happy to help" Carter replied a little too sweetly. With that she took out a firelighter and matches from her pocket, stuck it under the piles of twigs, and casually lit it. Then beamed delightedly back at the Colonel's open mouthed expression. "There you go Colonel, all done."  
  
Jack's face was an absolute picture Carter thought, if only she had a camera. This could've gone up on the notice board. Daniel stood nearby watching his friend finally get her own back, and found it highly amusing as he heard Jack shout. "Why. you... little buggar! You had them all along didn't you?"  
  
Knowing what was going to happen next, Carter had the desperate urge to get as far away from the Colonel as quickly as possible. Giggling hysterically, Sam got up and ran around the campsite, with Jack following in hot pursuit. "You wait Carter! I'm going to get you good!"  
  
Both Jack and Sam ran around the tents like 5 year olds. Sam screeched in jest as the Colonel went to tackle her, but missed by a hare's whisker and fell straight into a pile of mud. Sam stopped and turned around as she heard a splat.  
  
Daniel was now in complete hysterics as he saw Jack lying face down, covered from top to toe in mud. "Now, now children, play nicely." He baited.  
  
Waiving one hand in the air that contained the matches, Sam tried desperately not to laugh at the Colonel's expense. Casually walking over to him and as a gesture of good will she held out her hand for the Colonel to pull himself up. Not realising what the Colonel had planned for his 2IC, she suddenly found herself lying directly on top of him as he pulled her into the boggy mess. Squealing with delight at this unexpected turn of events, Jack and Sam continued their game in the mud, picking up handfuls of the 'goo' and throwing it at each other. With silliness completely taking over the Colonel dive bombed into Carter, and began tickling her in an effort to get the matches out of her hand. Seeing what he was up to she quickly stuffed them down her bra, grinning in delight, and wondering just how far he was going to go to get them.  
  
Jack watched her hand moving forcefully down her top; he paused as if mulling it over. Then suddenly realising things were getting a bit out of hand especially with Daniel, and Teal'c who had left the stove to watch them play, he thought he'd end it...for now. Breathing hard, he brought himself up to his knees, and helped Carter do the same. Jack whispered to her, "I'm not done yet Major, not by a long shot." Sam relishing in his playfulness retorted, "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
  
Jack now fully upstanding replied, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
It took them both an hour to finally get cleaned up, after several hours of playful bantering, and telling jokes, the night fell quickly, the moon settling overhead on the lake in front of them, it's reflection rippling in the lake where they sat. Above the stars glistened in the heavens, it seemed as if the whole world had gone to sleep. Now all it needed was for SG1 to retire for the evening. Teal'c and Daniel both got up and said their goodnights leaving Jack and Sam lying side-by-side next to the now dimly lit fire. Jack looked over to Carter, he'd never seen her look so beautiful, her cheeks glowed from the heat of the firelight; her eyes looked weary as if she could sleep for a week.  
  
"Hey Carter, you look tired. Why don't you get changed and hit the sack. I'll follow in a few minutes." Jack asked softly.  
  
"You know what? I think I will turn in. Thanks for a great day, I really enjoyed myself." She answered softly, allowing her to stretch for a moment before she got up, and headed for the tent.  
  
As Sam entered the tent, she switched on a lamp that illuminated the whole canvass, and casually began to undress before Jack arrived. What Sam didn't realise, was that by putting on the light, her silhouette showed clearly through the fabric. Jack making sure the fire was extinguished before going to bed cast his eyes towards the tent, and what he saw almost made his eyes pop out. With the tent lit up against the night sky, he saw Carter stripping off, watching as she undid her bra and placed it on the side. Seeing the contours of her body against the fabric, he felt himself go incredibly hot at the sight before him. Not connecting his flushed face to Carter, he believed that it was just due to standing so close to the fire. Images assaulted his mind. The intensity of the day they shared and knowing what he was feeling, he shook his head and thought, "God, I could do with a cold shower right about now!" Looking at the lake in front of him, temptation of jumping right into it grew stronger. Unable to control it any longer he ran towards the lake and threw himself in. The cold of the water had now taken away some of the sexual urges he was feeling towards his 2IC.  
  
They all heard it; Sam quickly shoved on her pyjama bottoms and tank top and ran out of the tent as soon as they heard the splash in the water. Daniel and Teal' had arrived just before she had to see the Colonel waist deep in cold water.  
  
Shaking his head at the sight of his friend shivering in the night Daniel asked, "Um...Jack! What are you doing?"  
  
Jack had never felt so cold, the ripples of the water continuing to lap up to his waist. Jumping in had done the trick for the time being, but if he didn't get out soon, his fingers wouldn't be the only thing that shrivelled in the cold night air. "Um, Just fancied a quick swim, that's all."  
  
"It is nearly midnight O'Neill, could this not have waited until morning?" Teal'c enquired.  
  
"Nope. Teal'c, sometimes a man just gets the urge." Jack paused slightly; looking wistfully at Sam. "Um.. to swim."  
  
Sam not realising the metaphor replied, "Sir, you're going to freeze to death."  
  
Even if Teal'c and Sam missed the metaphor, Daniel didn't and said, "Has the...um, urge gone now Jack?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Most definitely!" Jack answered his teeth chattering ever so slightly as he made his way out the water.  
  
Daniel laughed at the sight of Jack's pitiful look while Sam ran back into the tent to get him a towel. Half an hour later Jack was completely dry. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam had gone back to bed, leaving Jack to get changed outside. By the time Jack had made it back inside, Sam was asleep. Snuggling down under the sleeping back he cast a last glance at Carter; she looked so peaceful. Whispering softly, he said, "G'Night Sam." Then fell into a heavy sleep.  
  
What must have been only a couple of hours later, Jack heard a buzzing sound close to his ears. In an attempt to swat it away, his hand caught the object, and the buzzing stopped. However when his hand impacted the object, he realised it wasn't a bug, it was Carter, and she was snoring. "Like a 747!" he thought half asleep. Turning over, he fell asleep once more, only to be awakened by an even louder buzzing. His eyes heavy with sleep moved in the direction of Carter as he began tapping her shoulder, "Carter." He grumbled. "Turn over, you're snoring." Getting no response from her he poked her in the back even harder, and shouted "Carter, f'crying out loud, turn over."  
  
Slightly waking from a peaceful sleep Sam murmured, "Sorry Sir." Then turned back onto her stomach.  
  
Waiting for a few minutes to see if she rolled back over, he lay watching her. What he didn't realise that by watching her breath in and out, it seemed to be having a hypnotic effect on him as he watched her chest rise and fall. Shaking his head slightly, he began to feel like a peeping tom. So with that thought coming to mind he turned himself over so he couldn't see her. As if on cue, just as he was getting off to sleep, she started again, even louder. Rubbing his hands over his face, he thought if things stayed like this all night he would never get any sleep, so did the only thing he could do. Shimmying himself closer to his 2IC he shook her vigorously until she was more or less wide awake, and initially she wasn't too pleased with him. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Carter, shut up and rollover towards me."  
  
"Not now Sir, I'm tired." She replied still half asleep and not quite sure who she was really talking to, believing this to be some part of her dream.  
  
Not taking 'no' for an answer, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. Now fully awake, Sam was pleasantly surprised by how good this felt with his arms wrapped casually around her, his hands lying loosely on her waist. Jack felt her hot breath on his face, and he never realised how much of an effect this would have on his own body. Feeling his heart race ten to the dozen, Sam placed her hands on his bare chest, feeling his heart increase with their bodies in close proximity. Neither of them dared say anything. Jack for one couldn't quite trust his voice, fearing it would come out all croaky. Sam looked deep into his eyes, and saw him wrestling with his emotions, weighing up whether to take things one-step further, or stop it before things got too out of hand.  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked breathlessly.  
  
"Um...you were...um, snoring, I couldn't sleep." Jack responded uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry." Sam responded her nose wrinkling slightly.  
  
"Soo" Jack said, not what sure what to say next.  
  
"So"  
  
Jack's head tilted down towards hers, and now looked deep into her eyes. His body shivered involuntarily as her hand moved listless across his chest, unaware of the impact this was having on certain parts of Jack's anatomy.  
  
"Sam. We should really get some sleep. Why don't you turn over and I'll hold you so you don't turn on to your back again. That way we can both get some sleep." Jack suggested regrettably, his brain kicking in to gear, when what he really wanted to do was make made passionate love to her.  
  
Sam, still lost in his touch desperately wanted to take things to the next level, but he was right. This wasn't the time and place, especially with having Daniel and Teal'c right next door. So with that she removed her hands and turned her body round, so that they were now spooned. She had to admit though even in this position it felt erotic as his hands shifted position and lay them just lightly under her tank top across her navel. His breath hot on her back, she could tell that he was feeling the same things as she was. Enjoying the moment once more, she asked cheekily "So is this number 2 then?" Then giggled lightly as he pulled her closer, whispering, "No giggling Major."  
  
Her last thought being, that this definitely was no sidearm pushed up against her! Sam smiled to herself, and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
End of Chapter 3


	4. The morning after the night before

Spoilers: NIL (It's my own warped mind)

Rating: PG13/15 ? I hate these ratings.

Stargate is and never will be mine.

**Chapter 4 – The morning after the night before.**

Throughout the night Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter slept comfortably in each other's arms. Jack tightened his grip on his 2IC, as she threatened to roll over in her sleep. "Back you come!" Jack murmured softly in dreamless voice. His arms encompassing her whole body, his hands lay softly around her stomach. Without even realising it, he moved his hands softly, absently caressing her bare stomach, as she moved even closer into him.

The sunlight filtered into the opening of the tent in the early hours of the morning, the beginning of dawn peering through. Sam was the first to stir, raising her hands to her eyes in an attempt to remove the sleep. Feeling strangely comfortable for a night sleeping on the floor. Realising that there was someone holding her, she let her hands drift down to her stomach, placing her own hands on top of his. Remembering how close they had come to breaking regulations in a major way, she allowed herself to smile.

Looking at her watch, it was only 7am, usually though; she was up hours before this. Thinking of how she could spend the rest of her life content in his arms, her stomach tightened at his touch. His hot steady breath brought shivers down her spine. Sam sighed a deep contented sigh. As much though, as she would have loved to stay like this, she needed to go to the toilet. Trying to think of a way to remove his arms without disturbing him, she gently moved one hand from her waist. Then hoping the other arm she was lying on would fall away when she got up.

Getting up very quietly, she attempted to stand up moving carefully so not to wake him. Glancing at the Colonel's still form, she smiled at his innocent features as he slept. As Sam went to step over him, the Colonel moved his legs in an attempt to shift himself into a comfortable position. Unfortunately he unconsciously placed them in Sam's path, causing her to stumble. In the early hours of the morning, and not being very co-ordinated in the morning, she perilously fell over his legs, and landed hard on the Colonel.

Jack shouted in pain and now suddenly fully awake, he saw Carter's butt flashing past his face, her stomach lying flat against his legs.

"Owwwww! Carter, f'crying out loud. Are you trying**** to kill me?"

Sam, attempting to get some of her breath back that had been knocked out by the fall, she breathlessly muttered something incomprehensible whilst trying to sort herself out. Trying to use Jack's body as leverage she wasn't having much luck, as Jack tried to move at the same time. "Sorry, Sir. It's not my fault, you moved your legs at the last minute."

Just as she was nearing a semi decent position, she accidentally kneed him. "Owww, Carter, what the hell are you doing! As much as I might love this position you've got going on here…Get Off!"

Mumbling to herself, well it wasn't her fault was it, she finally got into a kneeling position bending over the Colonel, to make sure she hadn't hurt him in any real way, she placed her hands on his naked chest. At Sam's touch, Jack suddenly becoming increasingly aware of her touch, their eyes locked intensely, and their lips drew closer until they were only centimetres from each other. At that same moment Teal'c and Daniel came rushing through the tent's opening.

Seeing their friends in what appeared to be a comprising position, when in fact it was only innocent. Daniel muttered, "Oh! Um…I heard shouting, and er…well I'll just leave you to it." Then made a hasty retreat back into the open.

Teal' stood there a few minutes longer tilted his head to one side, lifting his eyebrow up casually seeing his friends 'together' as if this didn't really surprise him.

"I did not mean to disturb you both. Please excuse me."

Jack and Sam looked at each other intently, wondering if they should say something to their friend. Jack decided that it was his job and casually said, "It's not what you think 'T', you see, well, Carter tried to get out the tent, and I tripped her."

Sam finished the sentence for him "yeah, and I landed on him, so I was just making sure he was okay."

Jack rolled his eyes, thinking, "_How lame does this sound_." Sam simply shrugged. Well it was the truth, but you know what they truth is stranger than fiction.

"I see O'Neill. Are you injured?" He asked with a deadpan expression.

"Only my pride Teal'c." Jack responded sheepishly.

Nodding his head once more he then left the two alone. As Teal'c walked out the tent, Jack lay flat on his back, groaning. With his hands lying under his head, Sam looked over and couldn't resist smiling, the moment once again gone. "Well, it did sound a bit lame, Sir."

Jack finally seeing the funny side of things aloud himself to smirk at their recent predicament, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, can you imagine what would have happened if Daniel had walked in on us last night?" Both looked directly at each other and started laughing at the awkwardness of the situation, neither of them not quite sure what to say about last night.

After a few minutes, they both settled down. Jack got up first and grabbed Sam's hand. "C'mon, I'll cook you breakfast."

Sam allowing herself to be swept away by his charismatic smile took his hand as he pulled her up. Nodding in agreement they headed out to the lake, and to their waiting friends.

Daniel and Teal'c made no mention of what had gone on that morning, as they all sat in comfortable silence enjoying the Colonel's breakfast. After clearing everything away, Jack decided that they were going to go white water rafting, and he knew of just the place. A breeze had started to pick up towards the south, and there seemed to be a few darkened clouds heading in their direction. Jack however was not going to let that stop them enjoying the day.

Standing to full attention he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, and suddenly announced what he had planned for the day. "C'mon guys. Who's up for it?"

Sam had never done any white water rafting, and thought it would be great fun thinking of the excitement and danger that lay ahead. "I'm in!" she announced.

Getting no response from either Daniel or Teal'c, Jack asked, "C'mon guys, what do you say, it'll be great. I know this great place a few miles down the road."

Looking from Jack to Sam, Daniel wanted to give them a bit of privacy to let nature take it course. "I'd love to go Jack…" Daniel responded hesitantly

"Great, c'mon then go get your stuff. Teal'c?" Jack

"Uh, Jack wait I hadn't finished, I really do want to go, but…"

"Doh! I knew that was coming!"

"Me and Teal'c are going to go off and do some exploring. Apparently there's an archaeological dig about 10 miles away from here, so we thought we'd go and check it out."

"You and 'Teal'c' on an archaeology dig?" Jack probed further, not believing for one minute that Teal'c would spend his vacation looking at stones. So he reiterated further. "You mean Teal'c as in the big Jaffa stood next to you."

"Uh, yeah." Daniel continued, thinking "_Nope, definitely not buying this_." Looking at Teal'c for a bit of support, Daniel cocked his head slightly pleading for some help on this one.

"I look forward to it O'Neill. Daniel Jackson has told me that there may be great danger involved, and he may be in need of protection."

Jack not believing a single word that was coming form their lips wasn't really bothered. At least this would give him and Sam some time alone to have a bit of fun, and hopefully lots and lots of fun. Turning to Sam he replied with a smile, "Sweet…Well, I guess it's just you and me then Major. Shall we go?"

"Absolutely." Sam smiled in excitement. Her thoughts turned to what nearly happened last night, how close they had come. The only thing that had stopped them was the fact that Teal'c and Daniel were next door. Today though, they were going to spend the whole day alone, riding the rapids, just her and the Colonel. Then maybe enjoy a picnic and oh soo much more. Realising she was getting carried away with the whole romantic scenario, she looked up to see them all staring at her,

Jack gave her a funny look, and asked, "You okay?"

Embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming, her cheeks reddened slightly at his concern. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You ready?"

With his concern rapidly vanishing he noted her eyes twinkled in anticipation. Whatever was going to happen on this day out, he knew that there would nothing standing in their way, no one around to interrupt, it was just him and Sam.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Riding the rapids

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: NIL, it's my own smut.

Stargate as always will never ever be mine, but I ask the Lottery Syndicate to bestow upon me the winning ticket so I can buy it outright!

I warn you, I did kinda go overboard with this, (10 Pages) Sooo, those who need to pee, go now!

**Chapter 5 – Riding the Waves**

Jack and Sam waved goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c secretly pleased that it was just going to be them, alone for the whole day.

As soon as they were out of view of the campsite, the two of them sighed contently, then burst into laughter as they sighed in unison.

After settling down to a comfortable silence, Sam hotfooted on whether to bring up how she felt. Having him holding her last night had brought up some feelings, that she had had to put to one side over the last few years. Then thinking that she didn't want to ruin the day ahead, instead went for the safer option… for now. "So, where's this white water rafting place you're taking me?"

Jack getting all excited replied "Oh, Sam, you'll love it. The water's so blue, and the countryside surrounding it would make a perfect place for a picnic. What do you say?"

Joining in his enthusiasm she replied, "I'd love to. I've never been white water rafting, what's it like?"

"It's great, we'll be riding together, going up and down, then get real wet, and..." Jack looked quizzically over to his 2IC as she burst into a fit of hysterics. With a totally confused look on his face he simply asked, "What did I say?"

Sam was too busy wrapping her arms around her waist as if trying to stop all the giggles from escaping. Too top it all off, she couldn't believe **he** didn't realise **how** it sounded. But saying that, it could just be her own smutty mind working overtime, but that just made her laugh even harder.

Still getting no response from her he continued blankly. "C'mon Carter! What did I say?"

Trying desperately to regain her composure, she loved the innocence in his voice. Biting her lip to stop herself from losing control again, she looked at him, attempting to be all-serious, but not quite pulling it off. Clearing her throat she replied, "Um, well…I can't believe I'm having to explain this to you, sir! Think about it? Riding together...Going up and down!" She baited, her eyes twinkling against her flushed cheeks.

Jack raised one hand in gesture, his face taking on a, 'I haven't got a clue' look. Sam screamed inwardly, leaning her head on her hand she turned and looked directly at him. With a smile playing on her lips, she gestured with her eyes what she thought he had said. Sometimes, they understood each other better like this.

Finally after a few seconds, it seemed as if a light started filtering through his brain, as he softly said "Oh!" Then looking directly at Carter he saw her eyes gesture the true meaning of what he said. Then full recognition hit him. "OH, that!" Then seeing she was about to burst out laughing at his awkwardness again, he teased, "Shame on you Carter, I didn't think nice girls like you had such thoughts."

Then he saw the cheekiest grin he had ever seen her show. Her eyes sparkled in delight that she had caught him off balance once more. Sam didn't feel it necessary to explain, it was more fun to her, letting him wonder.

Settling down after their little exchange something crossed Sam's mind, confusion crossing her face for a brief moment as she said, "Sir, what about Teal'c and Daniel?"

It was then Jack's turn to show a hint of confusion asking "What about them?"

Turning inward so that she could face him, she said with a hint of speculation, "Daniel and Teal'c said they were going off exploring to some excavation, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, how are they going to get there? We've got the car?" Sam questioned.

"Sam! Did you really think Teal'c would spend the day looking at rocks?"

"No, but then why did they say they were going, if they weren't?"

"Geez carter, and you think I'm slow! Who did Daniel and Teal'c walk in on this morning?"

Sam's mouth suddenly gaped open in understanding, slowly she responded; "Aha!" at that moment it was all she could manage. Secretly she thought "_Sneaky little buggers_." She turned once more so that her and the Colonel were more or less face-to-face. The Colonel replied simply, "My thoughts exactly."

Not quite sure how to respond to that, she was kind of grateful as the Colonel made a quick right hand turn into a country lane. Just over the ridge, she could make out the swirling torrid river ahead. Noticing for the first time that it had started to get slightly chilly, she reached into the back and pulled out her jacket, shivering slightly at the drop in temperature.

Looking out the window she noticed dark clouds heading in their direction, thinking that the weather looming was not sunshine, as the weather forecaster had promised.

"Cold?" Jack asked, noticing, she was wrapping herself up.

"Yeah just a little. It doesn't look as if the weathers going to be that great though for a picnic though?" Sam said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, what ever happens, I promise we'll have that Picnic." Jack replied with the utmost confidence.

Sam smiled at the thought. He watching as he pulled up near an old dishevelled shack, he parked up, and asked, "You ready for this?"

"Absolutely." She replied getting caught up in his enthusiasm.

As soon as they had collected all the their necessary gear from the rental shop, and headed out to their waiting raft. Both were looking forward to it. The only thing that threatened to ruin their day was the looming clouds coming in. In the distance they could see dark rain filled clouds across the horizon.

"What was the man saying to you in shop before, Sir?" Sam asked inquisitively whilst attempting to finally secure her life jacket in place. After a bit of difficulty, Jack crossed over to her and helped her out a bit, as it needed to be a reasonable tight fit.

"Thanks." Sam replied. "They're not exactly designed for women are they?"

With his eyes moving in the direction she was referring to, he had a small smile on his lips. "Um, no, not really." Then shaking out his reverie, he remembered her asking about the man in the shop. "You asked about the conversation?"

Sam nodded as they reached the walkway to where the ramp was tied. "He was just saying that there looked to be some rain heading in our direction, and to not be out so long."

"Should we be going out then, Sir?" Sam replied now with slight concern etched on her face.

"We'll be fine, we won't be out for more than a couple of hours. One thing though, before you get in the raft."

Sam concentrated on his features as he took on a serious tone. Jack continued, "The river has some rapids that are graded 1-6," then Jack continued reeling off the names. "Well there's Cash Flow, Three blind Mice, Camp Rapid, Golf course, Roller coaster..."

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Sam raised her hands to stop him going any further, "What on earth is a 'three blind mice'? Do you mean we're going to have to sing nursery rhymes while we're doing it?" Sam asked in all innocence.

Jack just burst out laughing, thoroughly enjoying the fact that for once the tables were turned, and she didn't understand his technical jargon. But what tickled him even more was the fact that she thought they had to sing. After his last singing attempts, he did not want to go there.

Trying to stifle his amusement he replied, "They're the names of the types of rapids we'll come across, it's how they grade them. Don't worry though, in this river it only goes up to 'Golf Course', which means that it is difficult to manoeuvre, but well worth the ride."

Sam smiled; she thought it sounded more like Jack's personality, than describing a rapid. Jack though didn't realise that this was what she was thinking, asked, "You all set for the ride of your life Major?"

Sam's eyes sparkled as the sun bounced off the water and reflected in her eyes, her smile increasing as he took her hand and lowered her gently in the raft, saying "Don't worry Sam, I'll go gentle with you." Then realising what he'd said stuttered, "Er…on the water, that is. I won't take you to any difficult places."

Making sure she was seated comfortably, he shook his head, at the images that constantly bombarded his mind. Since him and Carter had been alone, he had been trying to restrain the thoughts that constantly cropped up. Thoughts about what he wanted to do with her when they were alone. Unfortunately, everything that came of his mouth sounded like a randy schoolboy on his first date, and it was getting on his nerves.

Looking back at his 2IC he said, "Okay, Sam. Here we go, now remember, if you get nervous, just yell, and I'll pull up somewhere. Just remember to hold on tight when we're going over the waves."

Sam beamed a huge smile in return, she was going to thoroughly enjoy this. For the next hour, Sam and the Colonel took on every rapid that came at them, the swirling of the waves crashed against the rubber raft. The weather though had started to take a nasty turn as they took on what Jack had described earlier as the 'Golf course'. The wind had picked up speedily over the last few minutes and was now turning into a heavy weather front. The Colonel had shouted back at Sam, that at the next enclave they would have to pull in.

Suddenly they heard a crack of thunder and the heavens opened. Jack shouted as a torrent of wind came at them unexpectedly and he had to hold on tight. "Sam…you Okay?"

Getting increasingly nervous, trying desperately to secure her footing under the raft she shouted, "Yeah, but I don't know how much longer I can hold on." As she said this, another gust, threatened to capsize them once more. The tameness of the river now had turned into a wild frenzy of surf colliding with the raft.

Another crack of thunder followed, and the sky decided to turn a nasty shade of black. Lightening exploded overhead, not far from their position. Whatever they needed to do, they had to do it quick as the river was becoming sinister around them.

Seeing some shelter from branches hanging not to far off the distance, Jack took a sparing glance behind him, making sure that she was properly secured. "Start paddling over to those trees on the left."

Nodding in agreement, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter paddled furiously. Both exhausted at the effort of steering the raft against the wind which was determined to send them crashing headlong into the jagged rocks in front of them.

As they neared the overhang of trees, a gust of wind caught them off balance, and Carter screamed as the raft lifted off the water for a split second. Jack hearing her terrified scream turned round to see if she had fallen out of the raft. Seeing that she was all right and just frightened, he didn't react in time to see lightening hit the bark of the tree, causing it to block their path.

Jack not able to avoid it, the raft hit it with full force, throwing Sam, and Jack out of the raft, plunging them into the cold river. Sam frantically trying to stay close to the Colonel saw his head impact with the fallen branch. Sam's screams could be heard against the thunderous applause overhead as she screamed, "Colonel!"

The torrent of water pushed up against her as she attempted to reach her CO, who now lay face down in the body of water, his limp body caught against the fallen branch. Desperately she swam with all the strength she could muster, but every time she got closer to him, the river pushed her away. She literally only had a few seconds to get to him, before the force of the river would take her down stream.

With strength she didn't know she possessed she struggled relentlessly against the water until she was able to grab hold of his jacket, and turn him over, so that his submerged face was facing upwards. Knowing that she had to reach the embankment she grabbed hold of the branch with her one free hand. Struggling wildly to hold onto the branch and the Colonel at the same time, she had two choices. She could either save herself or save the Colonel.

Sam's mind worked overtime, she needed to think quick, because she didn't think the Colonel was breathing, blood from his head flowed as rapidly as the river beneath them. To Sam, the choice wasn't difficult; she was not prepared to let the Colonel die. Trying to find a way to get them both to safety, she noticed there were several large rocks, not far from her position. Thinking that this was the only way to save him, she took a chance and let go of the branch she had been clinging to. Desperately trying to keep herself and the Colonel above the raging water, she swam with all her might to the rocks.

Not knowing how she got there, it must have been by pure willpower, she succeed. Clambering onto the safety of the boulders, she hauled Colonel O'Neil up with her, wrenching her shoulder with effort. Laying him on the rocks, she took her life preserver off in order to give herself extra leverage. Then undoing the Colonel's life jacket, she started CPR, her body shaking with a mixture of adrenaline, cold and fear, she breathed the life back into him. Then placing her interlocked fingers on his chest, she attempted to resuscitate his heart. Repeating the process again, she shouted between breaths. "DAMN IT COLONEL, COME ON!"

After what seemed like an eternity she felt a pulse, slow at first, but steadily rising, then she heard Jack coughing in an effort to remove the water from his lungs. Crying with relief, she whispered softly, "Thank God, I thought I'd lost you." But Jack didn't hear her.

Thinking frantically about what to do next, she had to get them both of the rocks, and into some shelter, before they caught pneumonia. Sam's eyes searched the horizon, searching for something. It wasn't much, but it would do, a small shelter, just ahead of them.

Precariously she balanced herself on the rocks, careful to not lose her footing, because if she did, she knew that they would both end up dead. She needed the Colonel's help if this was going to work.

Kneeling back down towards him once more, she tried to stir him. Getting no response, she tried again with more force, shaking him by the shoulder. "Sir, please you need to get up." Sam was sure she saw his eyes flutter. "Jack...please wake up, I need you." It was the most heart-rending plea that Sam had ever uttered.

Jack heard her say **his** name, not Sir, or Colonel, but 'Jack'. As he came back towards consciousness, he whispered her name softly, like a soft caress touching her very soul, it wasn't a CO to his 2IC, it was a man to a women. Sam shivered even more; her heart skipped a beat, as she heard the love in his voice.

"Jack, try and open your eyes, please. We can't stay here, it's too dangerous." Sam pleaded.

As Jack tried to open his eyes, he struggled for a few moments, but after hearing Sam's gently encouragement he succeeded. Something was wrong though, instead of seeing her face before him, all he could see was darkness. Then realisation hit him; he was blind.

With panic in his voice, he whispered, "Sam! I can't see...I can't see anything."

Sam went white with shock; her hands visibly shook as she touched his face. A feeling of dread washed over her. Thankful that he couldn't at least see her silent tears fall onto the rocks below, as the sudden realisation hit her with full force. Trying to sound more confident than she felt, she answered softly, "You're going to be okay. I promise."

In a voice that Sam had never heard from the Colonel before, she recognised for the first time that it was fear. Jack grabbed her hand, and said, "Don't leave me."

"I'd never leave you Sir." Sam's heart flipped, in part because he'd shown her that he trusted her implicitly, allowing her to see a side of him that she'd never seen before. He was vulnerable, and it was up to Sam to protect him.

"Sir, can you stand, we need to find shelter, before we freeze to death."

Jack nodded in agreement, sitting up slowly, his bearings were all over the place, and he needed Sam there to steady him. "Okay, Sir, grab my hands." Sam ordered leaning forward slightly. Jack reached out and grabbed the first thing that his hands came into contact with; unfortunately it wasn't Sam's hands. Reeling from shock at the Colonel grabbing her boobs, she giggled, and thought it was probably due to dire predicament they were in, nervously she said, "Um…Sir! They would be my boobs!"

Jack finally registering what he was feelings quickly pulled his hand back. Finding solace in Sam's laugh at this tense moment, he allowed himself to smile. Feeling slightly like his old self, he replied with a hint of embarrassment, "Sorry, um...got this blind thing going on."

Jack although couldn't see her, knew that she was smiling as she said, "Shall we try it again?" Sam asked with a small smile playing on her lips. "I'll grab your hands, and pull you up slowly. What ever you do, don't step away, okay?"

Jack nodded for her to take the lead. Very gently she pulled him to a standing position and placed her arms around him for support. Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her own breathing. "Okay, Sir, now very slowly turn around, don't worry, I won't let you go."

Jack wasn't so much worried about himself; he knew he could trust her with anything, including his life. His fear was that if anything happened to Carter, then he'd never forgive himself.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally made it to embankment. They were now perilously close to becoming hypothermic, as the cold wind and rain battered against their sodden clothes. Carter, was almost carrying Jack now as they neared the safety of what appeared to be the entrance of an old mine.

Not wanting to go too far into it, Sam led him down the dark opening, going just far enough to shelter themselves from the cold. Finally finding a place that just gave them adequate protection she released the Colonel from her clutches and helped him sit down. Kneeling beside him, she placed her hand on his, hoping it would provide him with some comfort and said, "Sir, you've got a nasty cut on your head, and I've got to stop the bleeding, so what I'm going to do may hurt for a minute, okay?"

Knowing the urgent need of stopping the bleeding, she ripped off the bottom of her T-Shirt to use as a bandage.

Jack's eyes widened at the sound. "Carter! What are you doing?"

With all seriousness in her voice as she concentrated on getting a decent amount to secure the dressing, she replied, "I'm ripping my T-Shirt, to use as a bandage."

"How much are you tearing?" Jack enquired becoming more inquisitive.

"Well, enough to stop the bleeding. Sir, your cold and in shock, put that together with a bad cut, and things could go downhill very quickly."

"Thanks for those comfortable words Carter, I feel much better." Jack replied sarcastically.

Looking at him intently, she didn't mean to make him worried, it was her that was worried enough for both of them, so she just replied, "Sorry, Sir."

Unfortunately due to the fact that the Colonel had distracted her, she lost her concentration on what she was supposed to be doing, and subsequently she ripped too much material. "Damn!" She shouted crossly.

Hearing her say this, caused Jack to worry, and he sat up straighter, with worry in his voice he said, "What's wrong? Something's wrong I can tell."

"Nothing's wrong, Sir." Sam responded unconvincingly.

"Sam!" Jack warned.

"I ripped my T-shirt!"

Now Jack was totally confused, and thought "_wasn't that what she was trying to do?_"

"I know that already!"

Toying with deciding whether to tell him or not she hummed and erred for a few seconds and said with a note of embarrassment, "I er…ripped too much."

"Oh!" Was all he could muster, then teasingly asked, "How much is too much?"

"Colonel! You can't ask me that!" Sam shouted indignantly, and then swatted his leg for effect. Though she had to admit it, the cheek of him asking did make her smile.

"What! What did I say! I mean it's not like I can see anything." He baited. Then added, "More's the pity!" He replied enjoying the silliness of a desperate situation.

Sam rolled her eyes in the darkness, and knew how to stop him in his tracks, she pressed the makeshift bandage to his head, and Jack quickly forgot about Carter's exposed body…at least for the moment.

"Ow, Carter! You did that on purpose." Jack whined, shifting himself slightly against the coldness of the floor, and the pressure that was being placed upon his wounded head.

"Did not!" Sam countered.

"Did too."

"Not!" Sam said quietly.

"Did too!" Jack replied, leaning back against the stonewall. Jack closed his eyes for a moment enjoying her touch as she stemmed the flow of blood, which was now only trickling out.

Smiling contently, she secured the bandage in place. She was exhausted, the adrenaline finally leaving her body. But she knew they weren't out the woods yet, she needed to sort the deep cut she had sustained on her arm, which she had got from hauling herself out of the water. Then she'd have to try and get a fire going, before they froze to death in this abandoned mine.

Jack had now gone quiet on her as the seriousness of the situation finally took hold. Before she could let her guard down, she needed to search this abandoned place for something she could light with, but she had to leave Jack here alone. Taking the bull by the horns, she said softly, trying not to disturb him too much. "Sir, I've got to go find some things to start a fire with, will you be okay for a few minutes?"

Jack nodded; his head was now pounding with the strain of the day. Sam shifting herself slightly leaned over to him. With her hand on his thigh she said, "I won't be long."

What happened next though was completely unexpected to her as he grabbed her hand as she saw his face frown slightly. He knew that there wasn't any other option than to let her go alone; he just didn't want to let her go. Holding onto her hand like a lifeline, he whispered. "Be careful Sam, please."

"Hey." Sam said softly, her hand cupped his face. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Jack reciprocated by placing his hand on top of hers, and felt her lean into his touch. Using his free hand, he placed his arm around what he felt to be her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, until they were barely inches apart.

He could feel her hot breath on his skin, and although he couldn't see her face or expression, he knew that she was looking at him intently. Sam felt breathless, her heart pounded in anticipation. She knew that this was the right time and place, for both of them.

Feeling his hands on her bare skin, she shivered at his touch. Jack knew it was against regulations, but at this moment in time, he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to feel her lips against him; and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Leaning in to his touch more, Sam guided her lips towards his, but even in the dark, they could sense each other. Jack's heart leapt into his throat, as their lips met. The kiss was soft, slow and sensual, both wanting and needing this moment together.

End of Chapter 5


	6. I Want This

Spoilers: NIL (As it's pure smut)

Rating: Definitely **R**

Stargate will always belong to the big wigs at MGM and Gekko, but sadly never me.

WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE – COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH!

**Chapter 6 – I want this**

If it was possible, Jack had never felt so content in his life; he was drowning in the taste of her. Pulling her even closer, she opened her mouth wider as their lips meshed in sensual passion. Jack pulled away slightly from her asking breathlessly, "Sam. Are you sure about this? Because once I start, I don't think I could stop."

Sam's face was flushed with excitement, and her eyes sparkled. It was everything she knew it would be. Her heart raised in anticipation at the thought of them taking a step that would change their relationship forever. Keeping her hand on his face she leaned into him, and whispered softly. A sense of urgency to get closer to him resounded in her voice. "I want this Jack, just as much as you do."

Jack moved his hand down her arm trying to warm her up and felt it was wet, and not from water. Worry etched in to his strained features. "Sam? Are you bleeding?"

Sam looked down at her arm, the gash was still bleeding, but only slightly, the cold in her body had caused the bleeding to slow. "It's not bad, really." She replied, trying to sound optimistic, she hated it when he worried. Looking at her T-Shirt though to try and stem the bleeding, she noticed that there wasn't much material left. He was right though; she had to cover it, at least until Janet could take a look at it when they got back home.

Looking at him with a twinkle in her eye, she eyed up the Colonel, who was more or less fully clothed, minus the jacket that was probably half way down the stream by now. Sam had an idea. "Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I know what this is going to sound like, but given our situation I'm going to say it anyway." Jack nodded for her to continue. "Permission to rip your clothes off!" she asked cheekily, her face reddening slightly.

Jack grinned, he loved this side of her and wished he could see more, especially back at the SGC. "Permission well and truly granted."

They both smiled, finally given the chance to take their feelings for one another to the next level. Ripping a proportion from the bottom of his over shirt she quickly tied the makeshift bandage around her arm.

"Is that it?" Jack asked cheekily.

Sam smiled in delight and replied, "Nope! I'm not done yet"

Jack grinned at her playfulness, he was now seeing the real Sam, and he loved it. Moving his hand to her face, he smoothed back her hair. Caressingly moving his hand down the side of her face, feeling the soft contours of her jaw line. Sam closed her eyes at his touch. They moved into each other slowly, kissing tenderly for a few minutes, both now eager to finish what they had started a few minutes earlier. Jack moved away from her mouth, moving slowly towards her throat. Sam tipped her head back for him to gain access, his lips sensually kissing down her jaw line. The sensations caused Sam's stomach to flip, shivers running from the top to the bottom of her spine.

Moving his way slowly back up, Jack felt the need to explore her mouth further. Both hands had now moved lovingly towards the nape of her neck, as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Sam wanting to be even closer wrapped her arms around his back, circling them with affection and lust. His taste was like an exotic piece of fruit melting in her mouth. Their kisses became hungrier and more intense. The passion increased in intensity as their tongues intertwined in each other's mouths.

They both pulled away only slightly from each other trying to savour the oxygen that their kisses had taken. Sam looked at him intently; her eyes wide open, and she smiled a deep satisfied smile. Jack moved his fingers over her lips in an attempt to read her face. He felt the corners of lips rise slightly, and new that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Holding each other, they shifted positions, both of them now kneeling, their bodies only inches apart. Sam moved her hands from his back to his chest. With her hands shaking with nervousness energy she undid his buttons to gain access to his bare skin. As she undid the last button she slipped his overshirt down his shoulders exposing his body. Sam starting from his collarbone lightly traced his pectoral muscles with her fingers, moving them erotically down his chest. Jack in desperate need to feel her body against his, moved his hands down to her waist. With a slightness of his touch, he found that she had ripped a substantial amount of her T-Shirt to stop the bleeding from his head, and laughed to himself. Sam automatically knew what he was thinking joined in with his laughter, for a moment breaking the intensity.

Both still smiling, Jack ran his hands up the centre of her stomach, which tightened in response to his touch once more. Jack grabbed what was left of the material from her T-Shirt and tried to pull it off her head, but losing his sight, he fumbled slightly. Taking a deep breath he tried again, Sam smiled at his concentrated effort and said, "If you think this is bad, wait until you get to the bra!"

Stunned at her playfulness for just a moment, Jack beamed in delight that this wasn't going to be a 10-minute wonder. They knew that they had all the time in the world. "I'll have you know Ms Carter that I'm a whiz at snapping bra's, in fact I can do it single handed." Jack boasted.

Sam giggled, replying, "Hate to disillusion you Jack, but this ones front fastening."

Jack squinted slightly, "I don't think I've ever unfastened from the front, but it's sure going to be fun trying" He teased, trying in a last attempt to get her top off.

Without success, he sighed and said, "Go on then, you take it off! Do me one favour though? Do the strip tease tune while your doing it?"

Sam swatted his chest and laughed, "What?"

Jack continuing to smile replied, "You heard! Half the fun is watching the other person strip, but because I can't see, I thought this was the next best thing."

Sam giggled at his little boy face and said with a big grin going from ear to ear, "I can't believe you're asking me to do that." With cheekiness in her voice she leaned into him and said. "Tell you what. You hum, and I'll strip. Will that work for you?"

"Absolutely! Away you go Sam." Then clearing his throat he began. "D..D..D.., D'Nah D..D. D..D.. D.., D'Nah Nah Nah,"

Instead of feeling excited as Jack had hoped, he couldn't believe it, she was laughing at his attempts to be erotic. Sam saw his face, which made her laugh even more. Totally losing concentration, her attempts at getting the remaining of her T-Shirt off failed.

Giggling hysterically, she replied, "You know what Jack, I've never found you more sexy, than I do now!"

Hearing this declaration of fantasy for him, he used this to his advantage, and reached out instead to tickle her, catching her by surprise. Sam fell to the ground still giggling; feeling Jack's body pressed against her. After a few moments of playful tickling, Jack began to kiss his way down her neck. Sam at this stage had finally managed to remove her top. Sam was now eagerly anticipating more of Jacks kisses, as he alternated from kissing one side of her neck to the other, then back up to her mouth.

Sam's hands ran wildly through the back of his hair, their legs tangled together, bringing their bodies closer. Feeling his hot breath on her body, she felt his hands move slowly down to her breasts, cupping them gently. Moving to the centre of her bra, he found the clasp, and literally within a heartbeat, he released the hook allowing her firm breasts to fall away from their prison. Jack grinned in delight at his achievement.

Jack moved his mouth purposefully down past her collarbone to her breast. Jack's hand caressed her soft smooth stomach as he suckled at her nipples. Sam arched her back slightly as if needing more. Jack using his free hand to pay attention to her other breast rubbed her nipples gently between his thumb and forefinger. Sam moaned softly at his gentleness. Wanting to feel every part of her, he ran his hand up and down her thigh slowly and softly, feeling the bareness of her legs in his touch, a tingle went through his whole body. Jack wanting to feel every part of her, touched her in places that Sam had only imagined. After several minutes of pleasuring her, he felt that she was ready. Sam moaned with ecstasy, her body quivering as he brought her near the edge. Sam wrapped her legs around him even tighter, wanting and needing him more, she moaned in delight, her body craved for more.

Moving back up again to kiss her tenderly, Sam grabbed his tight butt, and squeezed it bringing him even closer into her. Jacks body ached to have her inside him. Every few moments they came up for air as their passion increased, their breathing coming in short pants as they tried to consume 6 years of holding out, into one night. Both of them not quite sure what would happen after tonight, but for the moment not caring about what tomorrow would bring.

Sam began at his chest running her tongue over his naked flesh, Jack moaned in ecstasy, and whispered softly, "You have no idea what you're doing to me Sam." Moving her hands from his stomach to his trousers, she placed her hand between his thighs and grasped him softly. Whispering cheekily she replied with a smile on her face, "Oh I think I do."

Sam continued to kiss and stroke every part of his body; she certainly knew how to tip him over the edge. Moving her mouth further and further down his stomach, then in between his thighs, Jack's eyes rolled as he felt himself ready to explode.

Jack grinned in return, as the two began to undress each other, feeling every contour in each other's bodies, hungrily exploring each other, in ways neither of them imagined.

Their loins ached in anticipation, and they knew they were reaching a climatic peak. Sam knew Jack was more than ready as he entered into her, gently at first so as not to hurt her. Sam moaned in delight as she felt him inside her. Jack kissed her passionately, holding her so close, their bodies merged as one. They moved in rhythm spurring each other on. Suddenly Jack flipped Sam over knowing full well she'd want to be on top. If possible, Sam was even more delighted that he knew her so well. Together they pushed each other to the edge riding faster and faster until they came together, both moaning at satisfying the other so intently. They continued exploring each other, tasting one another. It seemed the most natural thing in the world, as if it was always meant to be.

What seemed to last eternity, they both lay exhausted in each other's arms, both hot and sweaty from their time together. Jack reached over and kissed her forehead, then moving to the tip of her nose kissed her lightly until finding her mouth once more.

Jack loved having her in her arms, he sighed contentedly, "Sam, I love you."

Sam Carter never thought she'd hear those words from him, and her eyes sparkled, she turned into him issuing her own declaration of love. Their bodies cradled in a soft embrace, legs perilously dangled around the other. Jack continued, "I think I was enamoured by you on that first day we met." Sam remained quiet allowing him to say what he needed to. "But you know when I fell in love with you?" Jack asked her.

Sam looked into his eyes, and knew that this was a painful memory for him. She replied softly, taking his hand in hers. "When?"

Taking a deep breath, he'd never admitted this to anyone. "When you were taken over by Jolinar. General Hammond had ordered me to interrogate you, well, not you but…you know what I mean."

"I remember." Sam said her hand moving to his chest. "It **was** me Jack, but only briefly."

"I didn't know Sam, I just thought it was the Goa'uld talking. When I was leaving the cell, leaving you to face the same fate as to what happened to Kawalsky."

Sam could hear the struggle in his voice, and knew that this was difficult for him. Sam felt a tear roll down her cheek, feeling the sadness that he must have gone through. "Jack. It's okay, you don't have to say it."

"I know, but I need to say it." Taking another deep breath, he shivered partly from the cold, but also from having to re-live this. "You shouted for me. Not Colonel, or Sir. You said 'Jack', and I felt my heart breaking. That's when I knew."

Sam sighed slowly, "You know what? After Jolinar died, and I was lying in the infirmary, you were there when I woke up. You had this look about you…I don't know how to describe it, but it was something I'd never seen in your eyes before, and I knew then that I'd fallen in love with you." Sam shivered; it was the first time since they had known each other, that they had been completely honest.

"So, what happens now?" Jack enquired, the feeling of cold starting to set in.

"I don't know, I suppose we just wait and see what happens. I don't think either of us can go back to the way things were." Sam replied softly.

"I wouldn't want it to." Jack answered as if it were the only answer, he was determined that what ever happened he would not lose her.

Sam shivered again, the cold was really starting to set in. "Now though, I've got to find something to start a fire with, it's getting very cold, and now we're not heating each other up, we need to get a fire going." Sitting up, she felt a cold draft going up her body. Lying next to Jack they had been preserving body heat, but now they were both feeling the effects of the day catch up with them, and they subsequently shivered. Sam stood up and started looking for what was left of her T-shirt. It wasn't much, but it would help a little. Then grabbing Jack's over shirt she handed it to him, but he refused to take it, instead she wear it.

"Jack, I'm not arguing with you! Take it, you're going to need it, more than me."

"Sam!" Jack tried to warn her, but she wasn't having any of it, and promptly told him so.

"Don't Sam me, Jack. It's getting cold, and your hurt. Plus you're sat on your backside, while I will be running around trying to get some sticks to start a fire." She watched his face fall slightly at her having to do the entire running around. "Don't pout Jack, it doesn't suit you."

"Sorry. I just feel…useless."

"Jack, if there was any other way, or if you have any other option hidden away, then tell me?" She countered, pulling on her shorts and T-Shirt.

"Well, I know you've got nothing shoved down your bra." Jack replied with half a smile, trying to ease the situation a bit. They were both tired and cold, and he really didn't want to argue. Mind you how much fun would it be to make up? Jack thought.

Sam grinned, no matter how bad things were, Jack always sure that there was a little light relief. Sam bent down and kissed his lips gently. Jack grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him, then kissed her long and hard, his arms enveloping her once more. Sam pulled away from him slightly asking, "If this is your nefarious plan to stop me going, it's not going to work, you know Jack."

Grinning up at her he whispered, "Ah, but if I did this?" He continued, nibbling at the side of her neck. Sam closed her eyes, and thought, "_This would definitely work_."

Placing her hands squarely on his chest she replied straight faced, "Nah, doesn't work for me!" Then promptly pulled herself up, but not before giving him a final kiss, which surprised and delighted him.

"Fibber." Jack answered softly, finally letting her go. "Sam? Don't go too far okay?"

Turning back to look at him she replied "I won't Jack, promise." Then leaving the security of their makeshift camp Sam went searching in the darkness. The passageways had become damp and mustardy, probably from the times it rained, and lack of fresh air, able to flow through the dankness of the tunnels. Unfortunately, she had only picked up one or two things she could use. The wood outside in the forest would be to damp to light, so this was her only option.

Due to the foreboding of the underpass, Sam didn't want to go too far, in case she became lost in the darkness. Trying various routes in the hopes of finding something, she had eventually given up and worked her way back through the various passageways. Finally in a last attempt, she took another turning, and fell straight into an open pit. Screaming as she fell, she hit the bottom with a 'thud' landing heavy on her ankle, hitting the side of her head as she fell down a shaft. Carter screamed in fear, the sound of her voice echoing in the passageway.

Jack sat impatiently waiting for her to return, she was right as usual. Sitting here, he was freezing, and was grateful that she had given the over shirt back. Sam had been gone for what must of have been nearly an hour now, and he was starting to get worried. Then suddenly he heard a scream shatter the silence of the cavern, and he knew immediately that she was in trouble. "Sam!" He shouted, not quite sure if she would hear him. Knowing that he had to find her, he hauled himself up and leaned himself against the wall in an attempt to get his bearings. Trouble was he couldn't see where she had gone.

Trying to control his breathing, he allowed himself to think for a few minutes, before going off to find her. Jack bent over and tried to feel around his surroundings, and instantly regretted it, feeling all the blood rush to his head. His skull pounded at the exertion, and he felt pain behind his eyes as he straightened himself. He hoped that there would be something he could use to help him. After several minutes he managed to find a long stick. Using it like a cane he placed one hand against the wall and the cane to feel his way through the walkways. It was going to be a slow and arduous process.

After a few minutes, Sam came round and winced at the bump on her head, and the constant pain in her ankle. "Damn it!" She muttered, trying to stand up, the pain pulsating through her veins. Taking a deep breath she tried again, but this time she succeeded. Thankfully she hadn't fallen to far. Sam reached up in an effort to snag her hands on something hoping that she could pull herself out of this hole, before Jack started to worry. Unfortunately, even with her outstretched hands, she couldn't reach the surface. Thinking that her only way out was to shout for help, she didn't think Jack could help, he'd never find her in the darkness, and the different passageways. Worst of all, she thought if he came looking for her, he could very well end up falling down one of these holes himself. Either option though could cause problems, but she needed him, then realising that there wasn't any alternative she shouted for help.

Jack heard her, but wasn't sure in which direction the sound was coming from, her voice resonated within the cavern passageways. He shouted back in an attempt to pin point her location. Listening intently for any clue that she could give him. "Sam!" he shouted more intensely. He continued for what seemed like eternity. With the sound reverberating, he kept going in the wrong direction, then had to retrace his steps each time he heard her shout.

Then suddenly out of the darkness, she heard him, faintly at first, but the second time she heard it, it was stronger. She smiled that he had come after her. "Jack, I'm over here!" Walking nearer to the sound, Jack felt the coldness of the rocks on his hands, which were now freezing, and beginning to go numb. Stumbling every few metres, he definitely heard her voice getting louder, and shouted again for her to hear.

As the sound of her voice became increasing stronger, he turned a corner, nearly falling in the pit beneath his feet. Luckily for him the stick had saved him from joining his 2IC in the abyss below. Sam heard the footsteps rapidly approaching, and sighed in relief. Just as his feet neared the edge, Sam shouted a warning, and Jack stumbled, just holding on to the side.

Outside the building the storm had cleared, leaving the raging water swollen, but not overflowing against the bank. The store manager of where they had hired the raft had already contacted the rescue services, as Sam and Jack had been overdue now for a few hours, and with the storm that had hit them unexpectedly he was concerned for their safety, and had contacted Daniel and Teal'c as a precautionary measure, asking them to get to his location as soon as possible.

Daniel was frightened for his friends, as soon as the storm had hit the camp, he'd tried to contact Jack on his mobile, not realising that both Sam and Jack had left them in the SUV, so as not to get them wet.

As Jack had the car, their only alternative was to hitch a ride from the open road, unfortunately with one large Jaffa with him, they looked quite shady, and only one person had stopped within half an hour. After a few minutes of bartering, the driver finally agreed to take them both to the embankment where Jack had hired the raft.

Daniel went up to one of the search and rescue people and said, "Can you tell me what's happening, please. My friends are out there somewhere, and we need to find them." The co-ordinator took him to one side and explained the situation, advising him that his place was here. The man continued to say that they would just be in the way.

Daniel though was getting frustrated at being put to one side, he knew that what the man was saying was correct, but they both had to be part of the search, and as much as he tried, the man just wasn't having any of it.

Teal'c placed his hand on Daniel's forearm as an indication that it was his turn to try. After about five minutes of talking, the man agreed. Saying that they could go out with the fist search party up the riverbank. Shaking his head in disbelief as Teal'c walked towards him, he asked, "How did you do it?"

Teal'c tipped his head slightly towards the direction of his friend and said in a matter of fact tone, "I spoke to him warrior to warrior Daniel Jackson."

Daniel shifted from one foot to the other replying, "Isn't that what I did?"

Raising one eyebrow, Teal'c answered in his deep tenor voice, "If you had, then you would have been successful." Then, not feeling the need to explain further, he gestured his hand towards the waiting search party.

Daniel shaking his head incredulously at his friends' logic, thinking he couldn't really fault it.

What seemed like ages to them, they caroused along the river, both searching for some sign of where their friends were. Thankful that Jack had at least advised the shop owner of the direction they were headed. Finally Daniel spotted a fluorescent life Jacket lying on the rocks, the search team headed for the small object hoping to find some clue as to which direction their friends were, but a deep seated fear was already prevalent in Daniel's stomach as fully comprehended how the force of mother nature could catch them off guard.

"Jack?" Sam shouted her voice sounding hollow against the void she had been imprisoned within.

"Sam! I can hear you, where are you?" Jack answered with his voice full of worry for her, hearing the pain in her voice.

"I'm down here. There's about a 10-foot drop, just by you. Please be careful Jack."

Thoughts were thrashing through his mind, thinking that this was typical of her, to be worried for him, and not for herself. He placed himself on the ground hoping to feel the deep crevasse as opposed to falling into it. Spreading his fingers out, he eventually found it a couple of inches from where he had placed himself. Using his hands as a guide he edged towards the opening until he was more or less peering into the hollow, and said, "Sam?"

Sam beamed back up at him, she had never been so glad to see someone in a long-time. Seeing Jack's troubled expression she knew she had to tell him about her injuries, but know she just wanted to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

"Jack, the holes too deep. I tried climbing up, but it's too slippy, and I kept falling back down."

"Are you hurt?"

Wondering whether to tell him the truth, she decided it would be best, but knew that she was going to get an earful from him, braced herself. "Err, well sort of."

Instead of shouting at her like she expected, his voice took on a softer tone, and she was shocked at how hurt he looked when she told him, "How bad?"

"It's nothing too serious, just a bad head and a sore ankle."

"Okay. I'm going to try and haul you up, but your going to have to push yourself of the sides. Do you think you can do that?"

Taking a deep breath she said yes, and waited for a few moments until she saw the stick, and thought there was no way he would be able to pull herself up with that.

"Jack, I can't. I'll pull you in." Sam replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Sam, trust me, it'll work. I promise I won't let you fall. I trusted you on that riverbank, now you have to trust me. Please Sam, you've got to try."

Reiterating to herself, "_I can do this, I trust him._" Then shouting to Jack, she said with more confidence than she felt. "I'm ready."

Jack lowered the object, and held on for dear life, hoping that the stick wouldn't give way on him. As Sam leant heavily to pull herself up Jacks shoulder burned with the strain, fire tore through his shoulder as every muscle bore past their threshold. After a few minutes, he could hear her breathing hard, and knew she must be near the surface. "C'mon Sam, you're nearly there."

His voice was music to her ears, and she felt his fingers. Making a last ditch effort, she grabbed his wrist. Feeling her soft fingers on his skin as she grabbed hold, he let go of the stick and grabbed her with his other hand, hauling her to safety. Sam using him as leverage, they both ended up in a heap, once again in each other's arms.

Breathing heavily, he held her tightly in his arms, and whispered, "Don't ever do that to me again Sam."

Sam buried her head in his shoulders, and began to cry from all the strain of the day.

Feeling her body shale against him, and the wetness against his shirt. "Oh Sam, please don't cry. You know I'm not good when you cry. Hey, c'mon Sam, we're going to be okay you know. I promise."

Sam felt so safe, she never realised how comforting he was, even though she knew he didn't have the right words, the fact that he was holding her like this said more to her than words ever could, and she lay in his arms until her sobs abated, allowing Jack to comfort her.

After a few moments, Sam wiped her tears and looked at Jack's face, and kissed him softly as a thank you. Jack happy to reciprocate looked directly at her, and shook his head slightly as an image appeared before him. It was blurry at first, but definitely an image.

Sam looked at him strangely, "Jack are you okay?"

Trying desperately to focus on her, he was just beginning to make out the soft features of her face, and a touch of blue in her eyes. "Sam, I think I'm getting my sight back." Jack said giddily.

Sam beamed up at him, her voice filled with a mixture of excitement and uncertainty as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Jack smiled, and with it Sam smiled in return. As Jack's grin grew bigger he asked, "You're smiling aren't you."

Sam's grin grew wider, enough to rival that of a Cheshire cat. Leaning gently into him, softly whispering in his ear, she replied "Yes."

"Then I'm sure!" He answered happily, holding her tightly against him, then kissed her passionately. Both now caught up in each other's enthusiasm, he wrapped his legs around her, their bodies entwined. Jack and Sam gave into their passion once more, their tongues exploring each other's mouths sensually. Jack placed his hands on her butt and pulled her deeply into him rolling her over slightly. Sam raised her arms up and placed her fingers under his shirt. Jack jumped in shock. Sam startled asked surprised, "What did I do?"

"Your hands are freezing!" Jack laughed.

"What, and yours aren't?" then softly mumbled "Hypocrite!"

"Hey!" Jack replied with mocked sadness, "I heard that!"

"Good!" Sam replied, "You were meant to."

"I'll show you cold, Ms Carter!" He countered with a scheming look in his eyes. His vision was now quickly coming back into focus and was able to see the wary look in Sam's eyes. Then believing this would be the perfect time, he placed his cold hands underneath her skimpy T-Shirt. Sam screeched in delight, fighting him to remove his hands.

"Ah, playing dirty are we? Well two can play at that game!" Sam grinned mischievously, and promptly went to stick her hand down his trousers. Unfortunately they were so busy playing, they didn't hear footsteps near them, and just before Sam reached her target, she heard the voice of her friend.

Daniel expecting to find their friends in a bad way, did not expect anything like this, and found himself highly embarrassed catching Sam and Jack in this position. Not quite sure where he should divert his eyes, he turned himself around so he was now facing Teal'c, trying desperately to think of the right words simply said, "Ahem!"

Teal'c remained looking at his comrades. Daniel mortified slapped him in the shoulder indicating that he should turn around to.

Jack and Sam were too shocked to say anything suddenly found themselves surrounded by not only their friends, but also 3 other men that they didn't recognise.

Jack leaning his head against the floor beneath them, muttered to an embarrassed Sam whose head was buried deep in his chest. Jack's arm lay around her back, he whispered, "I've really got to talk to him about his timing!" Expecting something, but certainly not that, she burst into a fit of giggles.

Now turning around to face them once more, Daniel said embarrassed his face displaying a hue of red on cheeks, said, "Um, we're here to rescue you."

Sam and Jack sat up and looked at them all, who were staring intently at them, the rescue workers moving to their side to check to see there were no serious injuries, knelt down beside them, ignoring their friends for the moment while the rescue workers asked them questions about their physical status.

Wrapping them in blankets, the rescue workers decided it was best to stretcher them out, and seeing that they were in no immediate danger, went back to the truck to get the equipment leaving SG1 alone for a few moments.

Not quite sure what to say, Sam was a little caught off balance, so Jack spoke first, "Thanks Daniel, Teal'c. We really appreciate this." It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Daniel went next. "Soo. You two okay?"

"Bit sore and stiff, ya know, how it is." Jack replied referring to their injuries. Sam though, nearly chocked as she heard those words, then subsequently burst into giggles, finally releasing her embarrassment.

Jack looked at her in shock at first. Daniel's face was an absolute picture, and she wished she had a camera; it would have been a great one to put on the notice board back at the SGC. Then they all started laughing, thankful that they were all safe and sound. Teal'c even managed to smile his unique smile.

"So Jack, obviously things have…um…changed a bit between you. So what's going to happen next?" Daniel asked inquisitively.

"Now..." Jack started and stared directly at Sam with such intenseness and love in his eyes replied, "Now we go back to the SGC and I tell General Hammond exactly how I feel about Sam."

Without missing a beat he said, "And that is?"

"I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and nothing is going to stand in my way!" Jack responded boldly.

Sam smiled in complete delight at his answer, and looked at Daniel, her eyes twinkling even in the darkness. Not caring who saw her, she wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him deeply, just to show them all that the feeling was mutual, and that she would do whatever it took for them to stay together.

Hearing the words Jack had spoken, he asked the question, "Sooooo…are you asking her what I think your asking?"

"Yes I am Daniel."

Sam finally cottoning on to what they were referring to looked at Jack her eyes wide with shock. Jack turned to face her, and cleared his throat. His palms had never felt so hot and sweaty. He took her hand in his, and completely blocking out his friends, he wanted to concentrate on her, and only her when he asked this.

"Sam. Will you marry me?" Jack asked her, his voice shaking in anticipation.

Sam's body shook, she never expected this at all, but it was something she wanted more than anything, for a long time. Placing her free hand on his face, she smiled a deep satisfied smile, her eyes could have lit up the night sky as she whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Daniel and Teal'c approached them; Daniel particularly had a spring in his steps at finally seeing his friends happy, all Daniel could say was, "It's about time! Took you both long enough."

Teal'c bowed his head at each of his friends, and stated, "We will have a big feast to celebrate."

Sam and Jack looked at each other, both saying in unison with a big grin, "Picnic Teal'c, definitely a picnic!"

No matter what happened when they got back to the SGC, they knew that they would be together, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

THE END

A/n – Finally finished it, yeah me! I tell you, you don't know what this chapter did to me, especially the Strip tease humming saga. A humbly apologees for the humming of the strip tease, but couldn't work out how to do it, and believe it or not I had to ask my mother of all people to hum the tune to me, but all she came up with was "The minute you walk in the joint! LoL, and then to top it all off, when I told her that wasn't it, she asked my Dad! LoL, who started humming the theme tune from the Pink Panther…at that stage I nearly gave up! But I have to say it was a very funny research chapter, and I woke up giggling in my sleep!


End file.
